BRINGING YOU BACK TO ME
by LADYGALE
Summary: Reid thought he had his life all planed out for him and Luke, but someone else has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Reid woke up to his alarm going off. He turned it off and then turned over to hold Luke, but he wasn't there. He got confused for a second wondering where Luke could be. It was only four in the morning.

Then he remembered that Luke had been staying at the Snyder farm for the last few days. His Grandmother Emma had gotten a very bad cold. While his parents were helping taking care of her, he was helping out with the chores on the farm.

Reid would see him later that night for their two year anniversary dinner. Luke had wanted to rescheduled when Emma got better, but she would not here of it. She didn't want her grandson canceling cause she was sick counting she had Lily and Holden taking care of her.

Reid grabbed his planner and opened it.

_4:00am WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR WORK__  
><em>  
>Reid had a surgery in a few hours. He took a shower, shaved, dressed, and then ate some breakfast.<p>

_ 6:30AM SURGERY OF MIA STEEPLE__  
><em>  
>Reid was doing surgery on sixteen year old Mia who had been in a bad car accident a few days ago. The day that she was brought in he had operated on her when she was bleeding in her head. The next day she was doing better. The day before though she had, had a cat scan and it was revealed she had a tumor. So today he is removing the tumor.<p>

_ 1:00PM BOARD MEETING__  
><em>  
>Reid had a meeting with Bob and some other doctors. He wished he could just skip it and leave early, but he knew there was no way out of it.<p>

Before the meeting Reid was in his office talking to Casey. "You sure it will be safe there. I've already some how almost lost it twice today."

"Stop worrying Doctor O that safe is the best place for it. That's why we have it so the hospital can have a place for patient's valuables. Ever since Luke's grandmother Lucinda's ring was taken when she was a patient here my grandfather put in the safe."

"I got to go to a meeting with your grandfather." He handed Casey a small box. 'Give me this back at five, that's when I'm off.'

'Will do Doctor O," Casey patted Reid on the shoulder and headed to the Hospital safe.

_3:00PM CONSULTS AND CHECKUPS__  
><em>_  
><em> The last two hours of Reid's shifts was of doing consults and check ups on patients that were post op or coming in for a check up. Those two hours felt like eternity for Reid. Time was going so slow the thought he would go crazy before five came.

_ 5:30 PICK UP SUIT FROM CLEANERS__  
><em>  
>Reid had taken his black suit to the cleaners. Luke always told him, he loved Reid in that suit. So Reid decided to wear it at dinner.<p>

_7:00 PICK LUKE UP AT SNYDER FARM__  
><em>  
>When Reid arrived at the Snyder farm Holden answered the door. "Reid come in, Luke should be down in a second.'<p>

"Thank you,' Reid came in and handed Holden a bouquet of flowers to Holden. 'These are for Emma. How is she doing?'  
>'Better she should be up and about in a few days. Thank you. I know she'll love these."<p>

"I thought I heard the door. Hello Reid. You look very handsome. Lily said walking into the room.

"He also looks nervous,' Holden grinned.

Lily looked at Reid and noticed also that Reid was nervous. 'Holden why don't you put the flowers in some water. I'd like to talk to Reid alone for a moment."

Sure.' Holden walked up to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. "Be nice,' He whispered.

Lily gave him a look. As Holden left the room Lily looked at Reid. "Have a seat Reid, Please,"

Reid and Lily sat down on the couch. "I've been meaning to talk to you the last few weeks.'

"Oh," Reid was afraid that Lily was going to take back what she had said to him when he had visited Holden and Lily a few weeks ago.

'I want to apologize."

"Apologize?"

'Yes. I know I have been hard on you the last few years and that I was at first not accepting to you dating my son. I just always thought he'd be with Noah."

Reid rolled his eyes.

'Hear me out. I had thought Noah was the one for Luke. I thought their relationship was perfect, besides some bad times. I never took a step back and saw how everything wasn't perfect for them, but with Luke and you I see and I know it is. I can tell the way with Luke and how Luke talks about you.'  
>'Thank you,' Reid was glad that Lily was finally accepting him in her son's life.<p>

"I'm going to say this again so that you know I really mean it and I'm just not going along with Holden on it."

"Reid I give you my blessing to marry my son,"

Reid smiled and hugged Lily. Just then Luke came into the room. 'Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing."?

"Yes I'm hugging your mother." Reid and Lily stood up.

"I have finally made peace with your relationship with Reid and accepting him fully as your boyfriend."

Luke hugged his mom. 'Thank you so much mom."

"I'm going to check on your grandmother. You guys have a great time tonight."

As Lily left the room, Luke looked at Reid. 'I love that suit on you.'

'That's why I wore it tonight."

Luke went up to Reid and kissed him passionately. "Any chance we can skip dinner and go straight to your place."

'No I have plans for you tonight Mr. Snyder.'

'As do I, Dr. Oliver."

_8:PM DINNER AT METRO (PROPOSE TO LUKE)__  
><em>  
>Luke and Reid's anniversary dinner had gone great at the middle of the meal not wanting to wait any longer Reid pulled the ring out of his pocket and proposed to Luke.<p>

'Yes Reid. I will marry you," Luke said all excited.

Reid kissed him and put the ring on his finger.

Henry who had been working that night saw the whole scene and walked up to the happy couple. "Do I take it that a wedding will be happening soon.'?

'Yes Hank. Luke and I are engaged.'

'That's terrific. I'm so happy for you both," At the beginning when they met Henry had not liked Reid, but in time they became friends. Reid still called him Hank instead of Henry.

An hour later Reid was at the bar waiting for Luke. A few moments earlier Luke had gotten a phone call, so Reid decided to pay the bill at which point Henry told him it was on the house.

Luke came up to Reid at the bar not happy. 'Please don't kill me.'

'You changed your mine about my proposal."

Luke laughed. " Never. No I have to go to Gimaldi Shipping. There's a problem and I'm the only one that can handle it."

'It's ok. I'll come with you,"

'No Reid go back to your place and wait for me. I could be a few hours.'

'Ok,' Reid kissed Luke. "Don't be to long.'

'I'll try not to. Wear something sexy for when I come over."

'How about me laying in my bed in my birthday suit.'

"Luke blushed. "That's sexy and hot. I love you Dr. Oliver.

'I love you to soon to be Mr. Oliver. Reid kissed Luke one last time before Luke left.

A few hours later Reid was checking off everything on his planner as he was getting ready for Luke's arrival. Everything went as plan for him that day. Which was a miracle. There were some days everything that was on his planner didn't go right. Surgeries canceled or added, Luke or him canceling something. But this day went great. Reid thought it was the best day of his life, besides his wedding to Luke in a few months.

A few hours later something happened that wasn't on Reid's planner. That really would not be on any ones planner exactly. At eleven thirty Reid got a call from a very upset Holden telling him that Luke had been in a major car accident and that his car had exploded with him in it and that Luke was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Luke and Reid were laying in bed in each other arms naked after having incredible sex. Reid was in total bliss. I'm so happy having you in my life," He kissed Luke on top of the head.__  
><em>_  
><em>_ All of a sudden a bight light entered the room.__  
><em>_  
><em>_ "What the fuck," Reid said.__  
><em>_  
><em>_ Luke got out of Reid's embrace and started walking towards the light.__  
><em>_  
><em>_ "Luke, where are you going?"__  
><em>_  
><em>_ 'Where you can not follow. I can't be in your life Reid. I'm dead." With that Luke went into the light and it disappeared. Reid was in the bed room all alone.__  
><em>_  
><em>_ "LUKE!"__  
><em>

"Reid, Reid, Reid,' Katie was shaking Reid who was in bed asleep. Reid woke up startled. Katie ran her hand on Reid's shoulder. 'It's ok sweetie it was just a bad dream.'

Reid pushed Katie's hand away and turned his back from her. 'I told you Katie to leave me alone."

'Reid I have for four days, but not today."

"Why not?" He snapped. Reid then heard hangers hitting each other. He sat up and looked towards his closet. He saw Henry going through his clothes. 'Henry what are you doing in my closet?"

'Looking for a suit for you to wear at the service. I think this one." Henry took out a black suit and a white shirt out of the closet. He then quickly turned around. 'Did you just call me Henry."?

'Yeah, that's your name. What service are you talking about?"

Then it dawned on Reid that it was the day of Luke's memorial service. Four days ago Luke had been killed in a terrible car accident. His car exploded with him in it. At first the Snyder clan and Reid didn't believe it was Luke, but after a thorough investigation by Margo and Jack, with finding Luke's engagement ring on the body and also Bob Hughes ran DNA and teeth X-ray's three times for accuracy. All the results were conclusive. Luke Snyder was dead.

Luke's parents had decided to have Luke's body cremated since his body had been badly burned in the accident. Even though he was dead they didn't want to bury their son in that condition. Almost all of Luke's ashes were going to be scattered at the Snyder Pond. The rest would go to Reid and when he was ready and the time was right he would take them to Dallas where their romance had started with their first kiss.

'I'm not going," Reid lay back down and pulled the covers over his head.

Katie and Henry looked at each other. "Henry can you go in Reid's bathroom and start the shower for him. He likes the water steamy hot and also he needs a shave. His shaving kit is under the sink,"

'Right away Bubbles,' Henry headed to the bathroom.

"I'll make you some breakfast," Katie got up off the bed.

Reid sat up in the bed. 'Did you hear a word I just said? I'm not going,"

"I did, but you're going, even if I have to drag you by your tie or Henry has to carry you,' Katie said sternly.

"Kat..."

Katie sat back down on the bed. "Reid I know how hard it is losing someone. When I lost Brad I didn't want to go to his funeral, but I knew if I didn't I would regret it. You will regret not going to Luke's memorial. I will be there with you thou and also at Snyder pond.'

'I should have gone with Luke that Night."

'No Reid, No. I know this is a terrible thing to lose the person you love most in life. I wish you didn't have to go through it, but you can't think that way. Luke would want you to go on with your life, to live it.'

Tears started falling down Reid's face. "How do I do that?"

"It's not easy, but you take it one day at a time and I'll be there with you,"

Reid hugged Katie and cried and she did to with him

Reid finally got ready for the service with Henry's help. Katie made them breakfast at which no one talked the whole meal and then they all headed to Luke's memorial service.

Reid had wanted to sit at the back of the church, but Lily wouldn't here of it. "I want you to sit with your family Reid who needs you and who you need.' She said teary eyed. She grabbed his hand and led him to the front of the church where the rest of the Snyder clan was sitting. She sat down by Holden and patted the empty seat next to her. Reid sat down.

The service had been some what lovely. Everyone talked of Luke and their memories of him.

Everyone laughed at Casey's story of having to one time pretend be Luke's boyfriend.

Holden talked of how courageous Luke was with everything he went through in his life.

Both Reid and Holden had helped escort Lily off the podium when she had broken down in the middle of talking of her loving and caring son.

At one point Henry and Paul had escorted Noah out of the church for when he was just ranting and raving that if he and Luke had still been together he'd still be alive.

After the service everyone headed to Snyder's pond where they each took a handful of Luke's ashes and sprinkled them on the pond. Reid was the last one to sprinkle Luke's ashes on the pond. "Good bye my beloved." he said as a tear fell down his face.

Some where at Sea on a boat a man was storming through the corridors and he was furious. As he headed to the room he had visited everyday the last few days, some one came out of that room.

"How is he Gerald?"

'He's got a concussion and he's bruised. He'll be ok though. I sedated him as you ordered.'

'Good,"

"What of Hugo?"

The man sighed. "I took care of him. I told you guys at the beginning, if he tries to escape find him, sedate him and take him back to his room. You guys are not aloud what so ever to hurt him, the man said sternly with anger.

'I understand sir.'

'You and everyone else on this boat better, or you'll face the same fate as Hugo just did."

'Yes sir,"

The man walked passed Gerald and entered the room.

A young man was laying on the bed he was handcuffed to it. He was only wearing black slacks. The shirt he had been wearing had been torn with his attack with Hugo.

The older man walked up to the bed and saw bruises on his stomach and arms he had a few on his face and his bottom lip had been bleeding.

I'm sorry for what happened. I have taken care of the person who did this to you. You have to know I have never wanted you hurt."

"I wish you would understand what I'm doing is for your own good. I hope in time you will know why I'm doing this. In time you will forget about Oakdale, those you loved and Dr. Reid Oliver.

There was a knock at the door.

'Come in."

A man came into the room.

'Yes Victor.'

"Sir I just wanted to tell you will be in Malta in half an hour."

'Excellent were ahead of schedule.".

Victor left the room.

The man looked at his captive and ran a hand through his blond hair. 'Welcome home my son."'


End file.
